


You belong with me

by HoppiHoopi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Some Humor, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), but not really angst, i just don't know how to tag, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoppiHoopi/pseuds/HoppiHoopi
Summary: Life wasn't some 2010 Taylor Swift love song, and Mark knew that the hard way. But his love life fit perfectly with one specific song, just get rid of the "happy ending" part.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy  
> Hi this fic is something that got stuck in my head for a while now.  
> It's kinda silly, things happen fast, but nothing people can't deal with it
> 
> Mark is in the same class as the 00 liners, to make things easier
> 
> Hope you like it!

Life wasn't some 2010 Taylor Swift love song, and Mark knew that the hard way. But his love life fit perfectly with one specific song, just get rid of the "happy ending" part.

You see, his long lasting crush in Donghyuck only grew bigger and bigger as time went by, and he couldn't say anything. Everyone still thought he was straight and, despite the looks of it, Donghyuck was straight too. He had (somehow) found himself a girlfriend and it was (somehow) the most discussed topic at school, because everyone always thought Donghyuck liked boys, but then he shows up dating Park Sujin, a cute girl who helped him out in chemistry. And Mark knew everyone either thought they were faking it or that they just looked cute together Mark was... he was in another category. He was torn between "I  _ hope _ they're faking it" and "I wish I was Park Sujin".

Donghyuck and Sujin came into the cafeteria holding hands. While Jeno, his most loyal friend, mumbled something in the lines of "stay strong, man", a girl to his left (his partner in a biology assignment) giggled and murmured to him:

"I used to be sure Hyuck was gay, but they look cute together, don't you think?"

Mark sighed and thought to himself that he'd look cuter next to Donghyuck (or at least Donghyuck would look cuter next to him. Whatever). That thought always made him grumpy, because he would constantly fantasize about stuff like that, but he also knew he wouldn't have the guts to really do it. People didn't even think of him as a homossexual (which he wasn't even sure if he was completely, he just knew he liked Donghyuck and Donghyuck only), and it would attract a lot of unwanted attention, since it would be big news, not because of him, but because of Donghyuck. He was like the school's face, people from other schools knew him because of his incredible performances with the drama club. And his an amazing voice. And because he was at the same time the nicest and the funniest and the prettiest person in the world.

...

Mark Lee was whipped, there was no use in trying to deny it.

He sulked on his chair, unable to unlock his gaze from the couple that passed. They didn't look cute at all, not for Mark (of course). With the use of unimaginable strength, he looked back to his food.

"We have english next, right?" Jeno asked, trying to change Mark's focus of attention. They finished their meal with trivial talks and Mark managed to distract himself from Donghyuck for a while. But he was getting used to knowing Donghyuck had a girlfriend. Yeah, as once he heard in a song,  _ 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' _ , right?

Ugh, he felt idiotic. What was he thinking? Of course he was not getting used to them being together, they've been together for less than a week, and he already knew he would never ever be able to accept that.

You see, his long lasting crush on Donghyuck (probably) started when he was, what, thirteen? Twelve? And probably had its roots in their childhood, between the ages of nine and ten. So, yes, it really was long lasting, and Mark had never known a crush coul last so long. He wasn't even sure if he could still call it a mere crush, but he still preferred to call it so. It felt like it was a long lasting, neverending crush.

They knew each other from a program for parents and kids about children and musicality. Their parents became friends and the boys would once in a while see each other and play together. Then, as they grew a little older, the meetings between families became meals together and they wouldn't play with dirt anymore, but played video games in Donghyuck's room, or just some board games at Mark's home. And sometimes their families wanted to meet and go to a restaurant, and after eating, Mark and Donghyuck would always go for a walk together. So, they were like best friends. And now, they were also neighbours.

That did mean they would go home together almost every day. In the latest times, though, Donghyuck had been forgetting about him, with all the activities he had and now with Sujin. But not when they were heading home, alone in the street, where silence was so present for their voices to be clearly heard by each other.

Well, this time, he was heading home alone. Kicking a stone through the sidewalk, he wondered what Donghyuck was doing today. Maybe...

"Hey, Mark!"

Maybe he was just behind him?

"You didn't wait for me" Donghyuck stated.

"Thought you had drama club" Mark answered, a small smile starting to grow.

"Club activities were cancelled for today. The teacher is sick. I thought I had told you yesterday."

"Yesterday you were with Sujin."

"Oh, right."

There were a few moments of silence before Mark decided he wanted to slap himself for what he asked:

"How are things going with Sujin?"

He didn't want to hurt himself hearing about that.

Donghyuck turned his head to face him.

"Great, I guess." He stared at Mark, as if he was looking for something. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Can't I ask?"

"Not without a reason. Are you jealous of her?"

"Where did you get that idea from? You're surely very creative" he shot back.

"It's just that I've been spending so much time with Sujin, and almost none with you, I wondered if you'd get jealous."

In times like this, Mark would ask himself whether Donghyuck was really  _ that _ dense about Mark's feelings. Maybe he knew something. This possibility made Mark shiver. How — dear God,  _ how _ — would he deal with the embarrassment?

"Mark, are you listening?"

"Not really."

"I was asking about you. How are you doing these days?"

"Okay" he said nonchalantly.

"Show a little more enthusiasm. Passion, Mark!"

"You want me to lie about my current state?" he asked. "I'm okay, that's it. What about you?"

"Okay" Donghyuck said, lacking emotion just like Mark had said it and got a glare from the other. "See how annoying this is?"

"Fine. But I really am just okay. Nothing knew, like a girlfriend or something."

"Right." He stayed quiet for a few instants, ruminating something he wanted to say. "I'm not in my best days. I fought with Sujin yesterday."

"You fought with her? Why?"

"Sujin is not easy to deal with. She's very demanding when it comes to attention." Mark nodded. He knew it, because of the amount of times she would steal him from his friends (and they were officially dating for, like, four days. Not even a week). "So, she wanted me to cancel my plans with Renjun yesterday. I didn't want to, but in the end, I did cancel. She... she said she'd tell everyone a secret of mine."

Mark pondered about what Donghyuck was telling him. He was curious, that was true, but wouldn't ask about the secret. But also because he was kinda shocked to hear that. They seemed like a perfect couple from the outside, but now it looked like it was not all flowers and stuff.

"Sorry to say that, but she doesn't look like..."

"Mark, you swear not to tell anyone if I tell you something?"

He gave a little run and stood in front of Mark. Mark nodded, but Donghyuck was still not convinced. He pointed his pinky to the sky.

"Pinky promise?"

Mark smiled and rolled his eyes. Donghyuck seemed dead serious, though, so Mark curled his pinky around Donghyuck's.

"Pinky promise" he said. "What is it?"

"This is probably coming out of the blue, but… I trust you. Sujin is blackmailing me to date her."

Mark stood there, open-mouthed and blank face. What was he supposed to do with that information, now that he knew it? Should he be somewhat happy they were kinda faking it? Or devastated because Donghyuck, his dear friend, was being kinda forced into a relationship?

"What do I do with that?" he asked, blinking, and that made Donghyuck laugh.

"Nothing, there's nothing you can do" Donghyuck said, looking down with a smile. "I just had to get that out of my chest."

"No, no, there must be something. You're being forced into a relationship, that's not fair!"

"Thanks, but I don't need your heroism. I'm fine with that, as long as no one knows I... you know what, forget it."

"You what?"

Mark was not  _ that _ stupid. He knew what Donghyuck was about to tell him was the secret Sujin knew.

"I..." he bit his bottom lip. "I'm not going to tell you."

Mark raised a brow. He couldn't recall the last time Donghyuck had hid something from him.

"Is it that much of a secret?"

"...Not that much." He lowered his voice, biting his lower lip. "I just don't want the whole school to know that I, uh... that I'm gay."

He turned his back to Mark and started walking again, kicking a small stone through the sidewalk. Mark was a little taken aback by the sudden confession, but not really surprised.

"That's it?" Mark asked in mild disbelief. "You know half of the school always thought and still thinks you're gay, right? Even when you're dating a girl."

"I know, but they have no proof. To think you know and to actually know something are different things."

Mark fastened his pace to accompany Donghyuck. He took a big breath.

"Lee Donghyuck, I know you're an amazing actor, but I also know you long enough to know that you're lying to my face." Donghyuck gave him a sidelong look and a smile cracked on the corner of his lips. “There were always rumours about your… uh... personal taste in people and you’ve never bothered doing something about them. This might have been a secret, but I  _ know _ you’re not telling me the real one.”

"Oh, you do?" he said in a daring tone. Mark nodded. "Do you really?"

"I do, and I'll find out what it is."

"I doubt it."

•—•—•

The next day, Mark kinda regretted having said that. He had no idea where to start and was even unsure if Donghyuck was lying or not. But something in his core was telling him there was more to it than Donghyuck would tell him.

How was he supposed to do this? He swore to Donghyuck he wouldn't tell anyone about him and Sujin. So, no backup for him, he was alone.

Okay, okay, he had to get his facts straight. Wait, what facts? He had nothing. Only that Sujin knew something about Donghyuck that no one else knew.

Well... he could ask her, maybe?

But how? How to do it without letting her know that he knew about her blackmail plan?

It was already lunch again and, this time, he got up and called Donghyuck to sit with them (him, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, a few friends from their year). He told Sujin something and she raised a brow to him and accompanied him to the table.

"Hello, boys" she gave them a shy smile. "I hope you don't mind me sitting with you today."

"No problem" Mark said, squinting at the way she clung to Donghyuck's arm.  _ Yes _ , yes, he was jealous and somewhat angry at her. The others just nodded and the couple sat down.

"You two look cute together" Mark forced the words out of his mouth.

"Thanks" Donghyuck said, smiling like everything was perfectly fine. "We get that compliment a lot."

"How did you guys get together?" Mark asked, receiving a glare from Donghyuck.

"Oh, it's quite a romantic story, actually!" Sujin said excitedly. "Hyuckie was in the library waiting for me to come to his tutoring lesson. You guys must know how much he sucks at chemistry." Donghyuck looked at her from the corner of his eye. He was not smiling this time, and Mark didn't miss that. He knew Donghyuck didn't like it when she spoke about his bad grades. "He was all moppy because of some stupid girl who didn't like him back. I helped him get his mind organized and he must have realized that I've been there all along."

_ I've been there longer _ , Mark thinks bitterly, but tries not to show it.

But wait! Mark was not one to be very perceptive, but he  _ did _ notice how Donghyuck stiffened as Sujin spoke. That made Mark conclude: she was not lying, at least not entirely.

"That's cute" Jaemin murmurs, playing with his food. He probably noticed something. The boy looked up to Donghyuck and smirked. "Who was it? Your past crush."

"As if I'm telling you." He stuck his tongue out and humphed.

"Ooh, a secret love, then?" Renjun added, elbowing Donghyuck, who put a hand on his nape in a shy, adorable way.

"Boys, please." Sujin held Donghyuck's arm. "Not now, that girl didn't deserve him. He has me now, she's in the past."

Donghyuck locked his gaze with Mark's and the latter could almost feel how he was getting uncomfortable with the topic. He was about to change the route of the conversation, but then Sujin said something that caught his attention:

"No one deserves to suffer loving someone who will never love you back, right?"

So... Donghyuck really liked someone who didn't like him back?

Oh, Mark knew how  _ that _ felt.

The topic then changed to the biology teacher and Mark got bored. He just got a big headache in the end of classes because he couldn't stop thinking about whoever was it that Donghyuck liked (and secretly despising this person already).

"There's something wrong between Hyuck and Sujin. What's up with the both of them?" Jaemin had quietly asked them after the couple left after the end of the classes (because Sujin wanted help with something, and who's help was better than her boyfriend's?). "And what's up with you, Mark? You've been really quiet since lunch."

He blamed the headache, which wasn't a lie, and Jaemin believed it. But again, Jaemin had noticed something, and by the looks of it Renjun and Jeno did notice that too. Mark wondered how long this whole story Sujin was coming up with was going to last.

"Mark, you can ask him, right? Since you two walk home together."

"Yeah, sure."

•—•—•

That afternoon, as they walked back home (because, yes, Mark waited for Donghyuck for about half an hour), Donghyuck had to answer the phone in the middle of their mediocre talk about basketball. It was Sujin and she was, apparently, going on about something he said. He only managed to hang up the call once they had already reached home. Mark said a brief goodbye, and noticed how Donghyuck gave him a small smile, different from the smile Mark had stored in his memories. It was an upset smile. He then realized he hadn't seen that smile — the most beautiful one, the one that could light up the whole town — in a while.

It was night when he remembered he had forgotten to ask Donghyuck what was going on, even though he already knew. He could say he just didn't have the time, because Sujin called him. Yeah, that's a great excuse, because it was partially true and-

Wait, what were they fighting about? From what he heard from Donghyuck's part, it seemed to be something he said, but Mark doubted that was what the fight was all about, because Donghyuck sounded pliant and obedient. Not like Donghyuck at all, it seemed like he was letting her stomp on him to get something from him. A reaction, maybe, or perhaps waiting for a slip in his words so she could twist them somehow.

Mark felt nothing but some kind of hatred towards her. How dare she do that to Donghyuck? He didn't deserve that, he deserved someone better. Not that Mark was suggesting  _ he _ was better a better pick than Sujin, but that was exactly what he was suggesting. Everytime he was walking in the streets with Donghyuck and his worn out jeans, he couldn't help thinking that was how it ought to be. Mark has been there all along, so why couldn't Donghyuck just see him right there?

•—•—•

The next day, Donghyuck send him a message telling him not to wait for him to go to school. He wasn't feeling well, so he wouldn't go, but Mark felt something in the back of his head telling him that was not all to it.

Once he got to school, he knew Sujin had done something.

"Where's Hyuck?" Renjun approached him as he stepped inside. "Have you heard what they're saying?"

"I just got here" he said. "What's up?"

"Everyone is talking shit about Donghyuck. Stupid rumours someone came up with. I'm kinda glad he's not coming today."

"Rumours?"

"Yeah, like how he'd give anything to be fucked by Lucas. You know Lucas, Lucas Wong, right?"

"What?" Mark was dazed.

"And I already heard that sort of thing with Jeno, and even Taeil, Yerim, Yena and... I don't even know anymore. Like, what the actual fuck?"

"People do actually believe in these things?"

"They don't know Hyuck how we do. Plus, people are always eager to some mean gossiping and he's an easy target, in some ways." Renjun buffed. "Some of them are asking again if his relationship with Sujin is really real or if he's just sick of not having a boyfriend or a girlfriend and is just using her. There are people even deeming him as an abusive boyfriend!"

Mark had stopped working. Donghyuck  _ knew _ , he knew this was about to happen. He wasn't sick, but he was probably feeling like his world was crumbling.

"I'm going to talk to him" he said.

"Now? We still have classes."

"You know it's now. He knows about this, Renjun, and I can't leave him feeling bad on his own. You know that."

Renjun, just like Jaemin and Jeno, knew about his crush on Donghyuck. Which also meant he knew Mark would give up anything for that boy. Renjun just sighed.

"I know. Go help the love of your life, we'll tell you about what we had in class tomorrow."

And Mark didn't run back home, but was close to. He went straight to Donghyuck's door and rang the doorbell. He did it four times before giving up on that and deciding to send him a message.

_ Hey _

_ I'm home, come talk to me _

_ I need to talk to you _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Hyuck please _

Donghyuck was alone at home, his parents had gone to work. That made Mark sit in front of his door for many minutes, sending more messages and trying to call him. He  _ needed _ to know if Donghyuck was okay.

Mark then went home, told his mom a made up story about a headache and went to his room. He knew Donghyuck would come to him. He always did when he was upset about something. But that didn't mean Mark relaxed at all. He stayed in his room, waiting for what felt like hours.

Then he heard the doorbell ring. His mother opened the door, and Mark got alarmed once she said his name:

"Donghyuck, darling, what's up? Is everything okay?"

Mark gets to the living room just in time to see him nodding, but there were tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hyuck?" Mark called, getting his attention. It was noticeable that Mark was worried. "What's up?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"Nothing, I... can I talk to you?" He murmured, letting out a buffed laugh. "I just need to talk to someone who's not Sujin, please."

"She called again?" Donghyuck only nodded in response.

"Why don't you go to Mark's room, huh?" Mark's mother suggested and they go.

Donghyuck wiped his tears away when they entered the room.

"What did she do this time?"

"Oh, she was just kind enough to remind of everything that's going downhill for me" he said bitterly. "I don't think I can take this anymore."

"You knew about the rumours, didn't you?" Donghyuck nodded. "Hyuck, please, I can't stand seeing you looking so down. How can I help you?"

"I don't know. I don't know, Mark."

"Is one of the rumours your secret?"

"Don't start with this now."

"Why not? If you only told me that, maybe I could help you out..."

"You can't. Now leave it. I didn't come here to discuss my disgrace."

He got closer to Mark, hugging him. The moment Mark hugged him back, his whole body relaxed and started crying on his shoulder. He cried for about half an hour before heading home again to sleep. Mark didn't bother going back to school (what if Donghyuck needed him?) and ended up doing nothing for the rest of the day. He would eventually ask Donghyuck if he was okay through messages and responded some from his friends, who kept him updated about the rumours. It came to a point where people were making jokes about it, only waiting for Donghyuck to do something about it. To confirm or debunk the rumours.

Donghyuck only responded him by the end of the afternoon, as the sun was almost down, when he asked if he could see him again.

So Mark stood in the front door of Donghyuck's house and knocked three times. Donghyuck opened the door and Mark entered a dark living room. The only light on the house came from Donghyuck's room.

"Have you eaten?" Mark asked and the other nodded. "When and what? You know chocolate doesn't count as a meal."

Donghyuck lets out a faint laugh.

"I made myself a sandwich about fifteen minutes ago. Happy?"

"Not yet. What's up?"

Donghyuck let himself fall back against the mattress.

"I can't take this. And I won't take this. So, tomorrow, everyone will know what I would prefer to keep personal. And I think it's only fair that you know it first."

"Why so much drama?"

"I'm in the drama club, forgot that?" He smiled. "But it's just one person's reaction that... well, it is still a thrill to confess, and for someone else to do that is kinda unfair."

"I'm not getting it" Mark said.

"Of course you're not."

"Just spill it!"

"Mark, please, you think if it was that simple, I wouldn't have already told you?" he said, getting up again, but not looking at Mark. "I didn't want to tell you about this, but I hope you know that I-"

"You what? Don't trust me?" Mark was surprisingly calm in his tone, but he surely was anxious inside.

"On the contrary, I do! It's just that-"

"Is it that much of a secret that you would take so much in order to keep it from me? Why would you do this?"

"Because-" he interrupted himself, looking down. He mumbled something under his breath and Mark's expression was enough for him to know he had to repeat. "Because the rumours Sujin started to spread are true. There. Are you happy now?"

"All of them?" Mark's eyes went wide.

"No, not all of them, use your head. You probably haven't heard them all, and neither did I, I don't even know how many of them are circulating the school now. There are two that are real, in fact." He bit his lower lip, looking up to find Mark's expectant gaze. "I do like someone else. And the..."

"Is it Lucas? Or Jeno?" Mark guessed, making Donghyuck let out a faint laugh. "No? Then... no way, is it-"

"Whoever you're gonna say, no." He inhales deeply and slowly reaches to Mark's hand, searching for some confidence. He breathes deeply and smiles down at the ground. "It's you, stupid."

Mark was speechless for a few seconds, facing Donghyuck and absorbing the information.

"You're... you're not joking, are you?"

Donghyuck sighed.

"Why would I?"

"I... okay." He noticed how Donghyuck's tense shoulders went down. "Donghyuck..."

"I know it's useless, but it's good to take that out of my chest, actually. And you don't-"

"Hear me out" Mark asked, lightly squeezing Donghyuck's hand and getting his attention with that. He allowed himself to smile. "We're both kinda dense, then."

"What do you mean?

Mark smiled and then leaned forward, fast enough for both of them not to have time to process what was about to happen. The moment they collapsed in a kiss, Mark's whole body ignited. Donghyuck's lips like fire and Mark's blood like gasoline. He felt his soul leave his body just like smoke, and didn't bother to think further about what was happening. Donghyuck was quick to reciprocate, cupping Mark's face and getting the courage to get closer. His hands travelled to the eldest nape, holding Mark as if he was going to leave if he didn't hold tight.

Once they parted, both were a little breathless. Inches apart, but they didn't start another kiss. They were smiling too much for that.

"You really like me back" Mark said hugging Donghyuck tight. "That's more than I ever dreamt about."

"Your dreams seem pretty boring..." the other murmurs, resting his head in the crook of Mark's neck, with an obvious smirk on his lips. "Tomorrow..." Donghyuck started after a pause. "Tomorrow I'll end this thing with Sujin. I'm sick of this situation."

"Hm" Mark said, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

"I don't want to deal with this today. And she'll probably come up with some shitty story that makes us both look like jackasses" he said, and let out a faint laugh.

"Yeah..."

"Are you actually listening to me or are you just agreeing with whatever I'm saying?"

"Kinda both?" He answered, leaning to leave a chaste kiss on Donghyuck's neck. "Let's just ignore her, okay? You can debunk all those rumours with what? Three or four words?"

Donghyuck sighed, now looking deep into Mark's eyes.

"I hope. But you'll stay with me right?" Mark nodded. "We'll still get a lot of attention. Will you be okay?"

Mark fondly smiled at him.

"We both will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3  
> English is not my first language, so, sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Comments and critiques are welcome, just don't be mean :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
